The Pariah: The ALMEC story
by ALMEC
Summary: Almost everone in C&G knows who ALMEC is or knows about the things he has stated,But does anyone know the true story of this outcast. Together we will find out as I ALMEC himself am now writing his history. From his beginings in the UAF to the present day profile we all call ALMEC.
1. Prologue The UAF

Prologue: The UAF

The train continued to creak down the tracks as it pulled into the station. I stood up and gathered my red and black jacket. When I lifted it the note fell out of my pocket. I picked up the note to read it once more.

_For all who want a good clan behind them that supports them join us. The Urban Assault Forces is a quasi-futuristic military in a modern setting. We are the shining beacon amongst clans that offer equality for their members, and as such, each member takes complete pride in their work within the Urban Assault Forces. We would love to welcome you into our ranks. If you want to join go to the Moscow, Russia station. There will be an informant there. Just signal._

_ ~Signed UAF Commander DiscoHeaven_

I noticed someone looking strangely at me. I quickly put the note back in my jacket pocket and put it on. I stepped off the train looking around for the informant. I noticed a gruff looking man off to the side in an army uniform. _So much for being inconspicuous,_ I thought with a smile. I walked over to the man.

"Would you by any chance be ALMEC," He asked.

"Yes I am" I responded back.

"Well we can take my car. When we reach Korpervich you can meet our 2iC FalseWarrior000."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

We walked outside to his car. On the side was the UAF logo, a red circle with a phoenix and two missiles streaking in the air. We both got in the car. The interior was made of soft very expensive looking leather seats and a leather dashboard. He started the engine. Feeling the nice smooth hum of the engine made me much happier than the lower class train I was on.

"I don't believe I caught you name." I told the man.

"Oh me….—my name isn't important."

"But-'I was caught off guard when he silenced me.

"NO! It doesn't matter at all GOT IT?"

I shook my head yes as we continued down the dusty road to my new home. Korpervich.

~How did you like it?~


	2. Korpervich

Chapter 1: Korpervich.

The man who was driving the car shook my head roughly.

"Stop sleeping wimp," he snapped "We don't have any time for that where we are heading."

"Does that mean we are almost there?"

The man said nothing. He just grunted and turned his head around. I decided it was best not to ask him again so I kept quiet until we got where we were going.

After about 1 more hour we came up onto a road leading into a cave near the top of a mountain.

"Hold on," I asked slightly shocked "The base is on the Mountain?"

"No. It is in the Volcano."

I couldn't find anything to say to that so I just shut my mouth. The car entered the cave and a stench of coal burning came over me. As we exited the cave I looked up to see a giant fortress right over lava at the Volcano's center. At its gates were two armed men in UAF uniforms. They were standing in front of a giant statue of a man holding a flag.

"Sir, do you have permission to enter?" One of the guards asked.

"I don't need to give a private like you any permission Civilwar99" My driver retorted.

"Okay then, the commanders are in the rally room prepping for the big raid."

They lifted the gates and we drove in pulling to a stop by the other cars. We stepped out of the car. The driver led me over to the doors to the massive citadel. I followed him as he led me towards a room with the words rally written above it. As we entered I noticed the gigantic statue of a man waving a flag through the air once again was at this room's entrance. The driver typed in a code and the door opened up.

….Strike from above, allowing us easier access to the enemy's base. From there we can infiltrate the flag room and capture it." We walked in as someone who looked to be the commander briefed the men in the room about the up-coming raid.

"Commander this is the guy" My driver said shoving me forward.

"Thank you," the commander said. "Welcome to UAF My name is Ignitos. I am one of UAF's few generals and among many of the bravest men on earth today."

"I am happy to meet you acquaintance Sir." I said respectfully.

The man who drove me up grunted and walked away. The General must have noticed my look because he whispered "Don't worry about him." Ignitos straightened himself.

"Well," He began. "I am sure you are looking forward to a tour of this base sadly we can't give you one. In 20 minutes we leave to attack our enemies John's Cobras at fort fang. And newbie even though you just now joined our army you're coming too. Prepare for the raid and meet back here in 15 minutes. The Amory is down the hall." With that he turned away and once more began speaking to the group as I walked to get a weapon.


	3. Chapter2: Contemplating my past

Chapter2: Contemplating my past

As the remaining members of the UAF continued to load into the ships I decided to sit down and reflect on my past life. I remembered mostly the times living in Malaysia. I had been a citizen of Malaysia, Ireland and Chile. However I spent most of my time in Malaysia's armed services and I guess that is how UAF found me. That or UAF remembered my grandfather's (HistoryLad) service in their ranks. He rose to staff sergeant rank before leaving UAF for RAT. I had retired from the Malaysian military and had been retired for almost 3 years before I got the note that changed my life.

I remembered the day perfectly. I had gotten home from my job as a firefighter when I checked my mailbox. In it was a message from my friend MarineXX. Apparently he really wanted me to join him in his clan RAF.

_Dear ALMEC,_

_Hey there ALMEC I was wondering if you wanted to come out of retirement and help me and my commander Aizeon run the group RAF. Just give me a call if you would like to join. I will let you at the 3iC._

_ ~RAF General MarineXX_

I remembered throwing the note away and forgetting about it, oat least until I got that 1 message that changed my life. **The warning. **The day had started normally enough. I had just got home and was loading the computer when suddenly a bullet smashed through my window. I walked over to it and picked it up to observe it. I noticed a part of the bullet that I could take off. Naturally curiosity came over me and I opened it. Inside of it was a short crude written note.

_We here at the institution are watching you. Watch your back. You may need help._

I was puzzled over it for a time until the helicopter battle.

I was flying over the desert in a Military helicopter; I got it for free after leaving the army. I noticed an unregistered helicopter behind. I attempted to contact it but all the pilot flying it said was, "the institute is here." After he said that 2 helicopters appeared behind him and began to open fire upon my helicopter. I rapidly dodged it, but the helicopter was shot. As it spiraled out of control I picked up my Uzi, which I used to always carry.

The helicopter crashed out the soft sand. I attempted to stand but discovered a large piece of steel jutting out of the side of my leg. I couldn't stand that is when-.

**BOOM!** A large explosion shook me awake. I looked at the plane next to mine as it was shot out of the sky.

"Listen up men. We have one shot. We will be landing in that secured area and from there we will advance onward."


End file.
